Reader x Tsurugi Kyousuke
by KyouTen4Life
Summary: you transferred to raimon school but you bumped into someone...


Me: it's Tsurugi's time! Suggested by _**aniky20**_

Tsurugi: why me?

Me: because you're awesome!

Tsurugi Kyousuke can be OOC!

Kariya: writer-san just start already!

Me: Kariya didn't I tell you... Call me kyou-chan already!

Kariya: gomenasei!

-you just transferred into raimon's school in your second year -

you walked towards your school with your mind off.

Suddenly you bumped into someone, ''I'm sorry'' did he said. He had a deep but sweet voice.

You looked up to see him and he had dark blue hair and wears purple clothes.

''I'm sorry! I'm '(l/n)(f/n)-chan, and you are?''you asked

''I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke''the boy answered

''Nice to meet you Tsurugi-kun'' you said.

*you walked to school*

You waited before you entered the class.

(L/n)(f/n) you can come in. Did your homeroom teacher says. So you walked into your class and you bowed. ''I'm (l/n)(f/n) but you can call me (f/n)-Chan.

When you looked into your class you saw the same boy you met in the morning. Your seat was next to him. You did take your seat and greet him but you felt like he was ignoring you.

After schoolschool

you put your books in your locker, you leaved the school building and you walked to the hospital to your brother. He was in a hospital because his body is weak. So you visited him everyday.

(..) Few hours later...

You walked out of your brothers room but when you did you saw the same boy as you saw in the morning and in your class.. It was Tsurugi-kun.

He saw you too, you did hear him say ''I'll be right back, nii-san'' in a sweet and kind voice and he walked to you.

''What are you doing here (l/n)-chan? ''Asked Tsurugi.

So you answered: ''my little brother have a weak body sins he was a little so he have to keep calm and forbidding intense sports.''

''And his name is?''asked Tsurugi ''Taiyou Amemiya'' you said.

''But it was all my fault because something happened to him in the past thanks to me. '' you said.

You looked down. And you felt something patting your head. You look up and you saw that Tsurugi was patting your head.

''Don't worry (l/n)-chan'' he says. You looked up to that room where he came from, ''who's laying in that room ?'' you asked.

Tsurugi looked sad down.. ''You don't have to say if you don't want to'' you said.

Tsurugi grabs your hand and he walked to the room where he came from.

''This is my elder brother Tsurugi Yuuichi'' he said.

''Who's that Kyousuke?'' Did the brother asked.

''This is my new classmate nii-san'' did Tsurugi said. Hii i'm (l/n)(f/n) but you can call me (f/n)-chan'' you said.

'' why are you here?''asked Yuuichi.

I'm here because my little brother is laying in the hospital but what happened to you Yuuichi-kun?''you asked politely.

''When Kyousuke and I where younger we playeaccident, and Kyousuke shoots the ball in the tree by accident, he climbed up in the tree to catch the ball but I did said it was dangerous. The bench were Kyousuke was climbing on broke off so he fell out off the tree. I wanted to catch him but I broke my legs that much from catching that fall that I need a surgery before I can walk again. But all if it were accidents.'' Did Yuuichi explained.

''Nii-san!'' Did Tsurugi said to his brother. ''It's all my fault!'' He said sad.

''Kyousuke it was a accident'' did Yuuichi said.

''I'm sorry'' did you said and you walked out of the room politely.

Kyousuke asked is you to come to the rooftop. So you walked with him to the rooftop.

''Can you keep this a secret from everyone?'' Did Kyousuke said.

'' sure but can you keep mine too?''

''Okay... Ohh and is it alright that I come to pick you up so that we can walk together to school?''he asked shyly.

You started to blush 'o-okay' you said.''

Next morning

Tsurugi came to pick you up.

''Ohayo (f/n)-chan'' did he said with a blush.

you was shocked because it was his first time he called you by your first name.

''Ohayo Kyousuke''you said with a face red as a tomato.

When you walked to school with him, you didn't feel really well. You had a little fever but you didn't tell to Tsurugi because you don't want to make him worried.

''What's wrong (f/n)-chan? He asked worried.

''Nandemonai (nothing) '' you said. When you are almost at school you was really feeling unwell. And you fell on the ground.

''(F/n)-chan?!'' He did touch your forehead and his one. '' I knew it you have a high fever'' he did pick you off from the ground (meanwhile you fell asleep) and he brings you to the infirmity.

2 hours later...

When you wake up you see a white room and you are laying on a bed and Kyousuke is sitting next to you.

''W-where am I?!'' You asked stressfully

''How are you feeling?'' Kyousuke asked calm.

''I'm fine I guess'' you said

''Are you hurt somewhere?''did he ask

''No I only scratched my knee and a headache and you?I did hear a crack or something'' You asked.

''Don't worry! I only bruised my hand from catching you when you did fall on the ground.''

''I'm sorry for troubling you Kyousuke'' did you said with a cute voice.

''Don't worry it will be over in a week'' did Kyousuke said.

''How can I ever thank you?'' You asked.

''Yea... You can join the managers if you want?''

''Managers?'' You asked him.

''I'm playing soccer.''

''Ohh okay... Under one condition..''

''What is is?'' He asked nervously.

''You have to pick me up everyday.. So we can walk together to school'' ( you did asked this because you're in love with him )

''O-okay but why?''

''Because that makes me happy'' you said with a big blush much more red then your own fever.

But then he did something you didn't expected.

You felt two soft lips against yours. But without knowing you did kiss him back.

His tongue asked for entrance in your mouth and fought for a place with your tongue.

It was your first kiss. Then you heard the doors open.. And then you hear a boy voice saying ''Tsurugi practice will starting''

He did saw you kissing with Tsurugi so he asked: ''Tsurugi who's that?''

''I wanted you to meet a new manager of our soccer club and my beautiful girlfriend (f/n)-chan!'' You started to blush.

''... Tenma I'm coming later because I need to help her because she's sick.'' Says Kyousuke

''Okay Wakarimashita( I understand) I will tell this to Endou-kantoku about you and the new manager and I won't tell about your relationship...''

So Tenma leaves and close the doors. Kyousuke started to kiss you again.

You enjoyed your kiss with Kyousuke.

And that's how your love story began with Tsurugi Kyousuke

Me: yoshhhh! It's done next one is Saryuu suggested by _**lovelyzoey!**_

Tsurugi: TENMA?! Why did you disturbed us?!

Tenma: I didn't know about your girlfriend ^^

Kariya: hahahhahahahhahahah

Me: kariya...

Kariya: nani? kyou-chan?

Me: never mind... You'll see tonight if you're gonna sleep..

Kariya: ''eek''

Alpha: no...

Me: Hey Alpha! *jumps and run towards him*

Alpha: * runs*

Me: ALPHAAAAAAAA! COME BAAAACCCKKKK

Let me know in the comments! Just suggest!


End file.
